1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data-displaying spectacles equipped with an anti-glare screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of portable optical devices equipped with technologies related to the field of communicating data and informing, data-displaying spectacles capable of displaying data or information that may be seen by the user wearing them are known. The information is superposed, transparently or not, on the scene that the user would normally observe through the spectacles.
Such a displaying device is an optronic device allowing a user to view information, such as text, images or video, in his field of view, without needing to turn or lower his head. Thus, the user may move around and observe his environment while simultaneously having access to information.
This information may relate directly to objects and places visible through the spectacles; the image may even be made interactive, for example by adding light signals relating to the observed scene. The information may also be independent of the momentary vision of the user, and for example provide access to the Internet and/or to an electronic message, which the user may consult while retaining a view allowing him to move or act freely.
Spectacles equipped with different display technologies exist.
Patent application FR 2 976 089 describes a pair of spectacles including one or two projectors placed on the temples. The projectors project an image in front of the wearer of the spectacles, the wearer needing a medium in front of him to perceive them. As is described in patent application FR 2 941 786, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 8,976,084 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0026071, the lenses of the spectacles may serve as the medium, especially if spectacles providing an augmented reality function are envisioned.
More sophisticated displaying systems allow the images to be displayed using lenses equipped with faces guiding the light in the lens, a formed image being visible to the user, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,751,122.
However, the difficulty with current systems relates to the visibility of the information when luminosity is high. Specifically, under these conditions, the contrast of the information makes it hard or impossible to see if the intensity of the information is not high enough relative to incident light of high intensity. In addition, when a user moves, regular and rapid changes in luminosity occur.
Furthermore, for a pair of spectacles equipped with sunglass lenses, these lenses decrease the visibility of the information, especially if it is in color. In addition, sunglass lenses are not compatible with all data-displaying technologies.
The objective of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks, and aims to provide a pair of data-displaying spectacles usable in and adaptable to any situation, whatever the ambient light intensity.